seiyapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Caelum Bronze Cloth
The Caelum Bronze Cloth is a Cloth without a known wearer in Saint Seiya. It is of the lowest class of the Cloths that Athena's Saints wield, the Bronze Cloths. Cloth History Created by the alchemists of Mu along with the other 87 Cloths. During the Black Saints arc, Dragon Shiryu ventured to Aries Mu in Jamir who was the only one capable to repair the Dragon and the Pegasus Cloths. Mu used tools that are similiar to those of the Caelum Cloth to repair the broken Cloths. It is not clear if those tools belong to the Caelum Cloth or if they belong the other repair Cloth, Sculptor, or regular tools. The tools were used again by Mu when he repaired the Pegasus, Dragon, Cygnus and Andromeda Bronze Cloths after they had been destroyed during Saga´s rebellion. In the Saint Seiya Taizen we can read that the Graad foundation restored the Caelum cloth sometime, most likely after Hades' defeat. It was listed as coming from the Cloth Graveyard in Jamir and the Graad foundation had researched its properties. Saint Seiya Vol 4, ISBN 4-08-851757-1Saint Seiya Encyclopedia, page 77 ISBN 4-8342-1690-X Properties The cloth has accompanying tools that can be used to repair other cloths. Which would be handy on the battlefield if someone needed quick repairs. It shares these properties with the Sculptor Cloth. The tools have been seen in the possession of Aries Mu in Jamir, and after the Caelum Cloth was repaired it was most likely returned to Mu's apprentice Kiki or any other descendants of Mu. In total 7 tools belonging to the cloth has been shown. A hammer, two different chisels, tongs, a drill, a scriber(or burin or échoppe) and an unknown tool. The tools are types used in both metal works and stone sculpting, which might give the clue that the unknown tool is a rasp of some kind. The tools are more elegant than their modern counterparts which can be attributed to that their main working-material is rare minerals such as star dust and Orihalcum which qualities are unknown. The tools have appeared in the Saint Seiya anime adaptations in a golden or yellow color. Hammer The hammer is shaped elegantly, different from a normal stone sculpting club hammer which is very blunt. The hammer in the Caelum Cloth also has a sharp edge on the back. Its main purpose is unknown, it could be for carving lighter materials. Wide Flat Pointed Chisel Real chisels used for sculpting are usually Rondel, Tooth or a simple Flat chisels. This tool is however hexagonal in shape, so while there is a Pointed Chisel type, they are not flat like this. The chisels used for metalworking are divided into the categories cold and hot chisel whereas the latter is used for heated metal. The metal working chisels are sometimes hexagonal in shape, but though they are not flat like the cross cut and round nose chisel is close. Both the wide and the elongated chisel have a handle which is very similar to antique blacksmith chisels, but the modern ones to not have a fashioned handle anymore. Elongated Flat Pointed Chisel Just like its wider companions, this tool is not shaped like any chisels found in real life, but very close to the metal working cold chisel types. Its elongated feature might probably serve as a substitute for the wider chisel when the metal working needs to be more precise. Scriber The scriber tool is used for engraving writings or patterns, and is just like its modern counterpart. It might also be called a "Burin" which is French for cold-chisel. The English counterpart is however used specifically for engravings and details. The constellation also depicts an échoppe, a type of etching-needle with a slanting oval section at the end, which enabled etchers to create a swelling line. It might be an echoppe as the tip point is not visible. Drill Albeit being a drill, it does not posses any winding feature that will make the drilling easier. This should however not be any problem for an experienced Cosmo user, as they can easily move their arms fast enough to make the drill drill. Tongs These tongs are shaped like a pair of blacksmith tongs, albeit of a type that is not used as much anymore. Its main purpose is to hold an object still, whether the object is to be flattened or drilled. Techniques used by Caelum Saints None so far since a wearer if there is one has not been revealed yet. The Lost Canvas In The Lost Canvas series, the Hammer and Chisel tools of the Caelum Cloth are used by Hakurei to repair Unicorn Yato's Unicorn Bronze Cloth.Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Vol. 2, Chapter 13: Jamir They are later used by Aries Shion's to repair the many Cloths that are left broken and owner less after the Saint's assault on Hades' castle.Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Vol. 14, Chapter 120: Innate Talent Omega In Saint Seiya: Omega the Caelum Silver Cloth was introduced. It is visually based of the Caelum Bronze Cloth, but is designed to correspond with Cloth Stone armors. It was worn by Michelangelo, but it did not share the Bronze Cloth's tools. References